Our Sky
by Demonocracy
Summary: El castillo de Hiryuu se llena de luto el día siguiente al cumpleaños número dieciséis de la princesa. [Historia para la actividad: ¿What if…? del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos]


**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad: _¿What if…?_ del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

 **What If:** ¿Y si Soo-Won nunca quiso que Yona se enterara del asesinato del Rey Il? ¿Y si nunca se hubiera enterado? _Propuesto por **loveangel7**_

* * *

 **~Our Sky.**

 **…**

 _Su mente es como el cielo nublado sobre el castillo Hiryuu a la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños de la princesa. Espeso, oscuro, turbado. Las lágrimas de la princesa son como las incesantes gotas de lluvia que caen sobre Kouka._

 _Soo-Won siente un eterno nudo en la garganta y algo espeso retorciéndose en su estómago –lo mismo que el general de la tribu del viento sintió al darle la funesta noticia a la princesa– al escuchar lo que sucede en los interiores de las habitaciones de la princesa._

 _Aun así, Soo-Won no se arrepiente de nada._

…

La Yona que entra al mausoleo del dios Hiryuu a la mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños es aún una niña: con el cabello despeinado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón roto.

Da pasos temerosos, titubeantes, hasta el altar donde el cuerpo sin vida de su padre la espera.

Él fue asesinado, atacado en su debilidad por rebeldes que se oponían a su reinado y apartado de su lado para siempre.

Su padre era un hombre bueno, pacífico y algo distraído. Sin embargo siempre cuidó de ella, la protegió y estuvo a su lado… y las últimas palabras que ella le dedicó fueron: —Eres un rey cobarde.

Ella llora con arrepentimiento, con temor, con tristeza y con dolor.

Cuando tenía nueve años y su madre murió, ella había creído que nunca más iba a sufrir de ese modo.

Había estado terriblemente equivocada.

Cuando el sol llega a su punto más alto en el cielo, el llanto se detiene.

La orgullosa princesa Yona deja a un lado su orgullo y se hinca.

Ora, pide y ruega a los cielos por el descanso del alma de su padre. Les pide a todos los dioses que estén escuchando que le permitan a su padre reunirse con su madre una vez más.

Ruega también que algún día pueda perdonarla.

…

 _Cuando la princesa llama a la bestia del trueno al mausoleo, Soo-Won siente alivio de no haber sido convocado. Él no habría podido encontrar una excusa amable para evitar entrar._

 _Soo-Won había decidido no poner un pie en el mausoleo, aun así pone una máscara compungida y recorre el castillo el resto del día._

 _Él sólo espera y planea, mientras la princesa pasa la mayor parte del día despidiéndose del difunto rey. Él busca la forma adecuada de continuar con sus planes conforme la situación lo amerita._

 _¿Cuál será la reacción de Yona ante todo? Siete años antes había sido de negación ante la muerte de su madre, ¿De qué forma la afectaría la muerte de su padre?_

 _¿Sería capaz de cederle el trono con indiferencia o se aferraría a este con ignorancia?_

 _Soo-Won sólo puede esperar, sin bajar la guardia, sin dejar de aparentar… aunque por dentro le parezca terrible que Yona malgaste el tiempo de esa manera… pero lo comprende. Había esperado que fuera de esa forma._

 _…_

—Hak, yo… necesitaré tu ayuda… —dice la princesa, con la voz rota.

Él se encuentra junto a ella y frente al cuerpo del rey Il, pensando en los hubieras y lamentando cada una de las lágrimas que la princesa ha derramado.

—Le hice una promesa a su majestad y la cumpliré incluso si él ya no está aquí. Mi ama ahora es usted, úseme para lo que necesite.

Sus palabras cumplen su cometido, trayéndole un poco de paz a la atormentada princesa.

—Ayúdame a cumplir el último deseo de mi padre… ayúdame a proteger a Soo-Won.

Hak se reverencia por primera vez frente a la reina en que Yona se convertirá y por última vez ante el rey que Il alguna vez fue, reforzando su juramento ante ambos.

—Como desee, princesa.

…

 _La Yona que sale del mausoleo tiene los ojos hinchados, la espalda erguida y a la Bestia del Trueno a su lado. Ella luce más calmada, más pacífica, más regia de lo que había parecido nunca._

 _Deja sus fantasmas y su inmadurez adentro del mausoleo de Hiryuu y se dirige a su primo, al general Joo-Doh y a los soldados del castillo con la voz de toda una reina:_

 _—Convoquen a una reunión con los generales —ordena._

 _Y el reino entero obedece._

…

Soo-Won observa a esa misma Yona enfrentarse a una mesa llena de hombres, que sin consideración a ella gritan e insultan sin dudar.

— ¿El rey está muerto? ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Un ataque rebelde? Con el reino tan inestable era de esperarse.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Sei? ¿Xing?

—Si es que no fue desde adentro…

La observa, encogida y con los ojos muy abiertos conforme la conversación viene y va. Las dudas, acusaciones e insatisfacciones por el reinado de su padre parecen aumentar una arruga sobre su frente.

Palabras duras al hablar de la precaria situación del reino y ni un simple gesto dirigido al difunto Il. Soo-Won sabe que ella nunca se había enfrentado a algo así.

—…Necesitamos un nuevo rey —masculla Kan Soo-Jun con tono solemne, hablando al fin del tema principal de la reunión.

—La princesa Yona es la siguiente en línea al trono, siendo la única hija del emperador Il —anuncia Joo-Doh, señalándola.

La atención de los tres recién llegados parece enfocarse en ella finalmente, aunque los rostros de los hombres frente a ella no auguran nada bueno.

¿Quién podría un reino en las manos de una chica de dieciséis años, de cualquier modo?

— ¿Y qué hay de lord Soo-Won? —suelta el líder de la tribu de fuego sin tacto alguno.

—Es hijo de lord Yu-Hon —dice Joon-Gi con voz calmada.

—Tiene sangre real, entonces —continúa Soo-Jun—. Él tiene dieciocho años y más experiencia que la princesa…

—Los dos son muy jóvenes —opina Geun-Tae.

Los hombres meditan la idea, con la pesada decisión del futuro del reino cayendo sobre sus hombros.

— ¡No! —niega Soo-Won una vez que la duda fue sembrada— Yo no…

— ¿Cuál es el punto de hablar de esto? —Interviene Hak con molestia mal disimulada— La princesa Yona está completamente dispuesta a…

—Alto —dice Yona alzando la voz y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la habitación entera le presta atención—. Sé que soy joven e inexperta, pero ahora más que nunca soy consciente de los riesgos y los sacrificios que la corona representa. He escuchado sus opiniones sobre el reinado de mi padre y quiero tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo y continuar con su legado. Por ello les pido que tengan consideración por el deseo de mi padre de que yo ascendiera al trono.

El silencio llena la sala entonces, con la sorpresa y la culpabilidad reinando a medias.

Ella era sólo una chica, eso era cierto, pero tenía la valentía para enfrentarse a los hombres más poderosos de Kouka para cumplir el último deseo de un hombre que nunca se había enfrentado a nadie.

La determinación de Yona es una sorpresa para Soo-Won, pero también lo llena de curiosidad. ¿Hasta dónde sería esa Yona capaz de llegar?

—Yo… no tengo interés alguno en subir al trono. Y por otro lado, sé bien que Yona será una buena reina para Kouka.

La pelirroja lo mira por primera vez en un largo tiempo, agradeciéndole con la mirada. ¿Era posible? ¿Podía existir un futuro para Kouka en el que Yona y Hak permanecieran junto a él?

—Ella sólo necesita la guía adecuada… —continúa Soo-Won— y yo estaré complacido de ayudarla. Les pido a ustedes también que la apoyen y en caso de que lo consideren necesario, la aconsejen.

El rumbo es fijado y Soo-Won sabe que la decisión ha sido tomada, incluso aunque los generales aún lo estén meditando.

Hak es el primero en hablar: —Son Hak de la tribu del aire doy mi total aprobación a la princesa Yona.

—No tenemos objeciones —acepta An Joon-Gi, siendo secundado por Lee Geun-Tae.

—Sí es la princesa Yona… —masculla Joo-Doh— no veo problema.

Tras un casi imperceptible intercambio de miradas con Soo-Won, Kan Soo-Jun es el último en reticentemente aceptar.

—La decisión ha sido tomada entonces —les sonríe Soo-Won amablemente—. La coronación de la princesa Yona será en tres días.

…

 _La Yona que atraviesa el castillo Hiryuu aquel amanecer está vestida en sus mejores galas. No tropieza ni una sola vez camino al estrado y jamás ralentiza su paso para asegurarse de que su cabello se vea impecable._

 _Ella hace un juramento ante Kuuto y ante todo Kouka de hacer una nación más fuerte. Más prospera. Más viva._

 _Sus ojos nunca se quedan demasiado tiempo en las piedras preciosas que adornan la corona, meditando si se verán bien en ella._

 _Soo-Won nota con sorpresa la forma en que el peso de la corona cayó sobre los pequeños hombros de la pelirroja, habiéndola cambiado casi completamente. Él definitivamente no había esperado que las cosas fueran de ese modo._

 _Él añora, con algo parecido a la esperanza naciendo en su estómago, el futuro que el reinado de Yona le depara a Kouka._

 _Con Yona al frente de la nación, Hak liderando los ejércitos y él mismo usando sus influencias a favor de la nación… sabe con certeza que Kouka resurgirá de ese periodo oscuro en que el rey Il la dejó._

 _La reina Yona los enfrenta y Soo-Won es el segundo en reverenciarla justo después de Hak. Y mientras un peso se desvanece de los hombros de Soo-Won, él nota con alegría egoísta que el cielo que compartía con Yona y Hak aún existe._

 **…**


End file.
